A Tale of Two Brothers
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: Read on as Ed and Al go on all sorts of adventures from babysitting Hawkeye's niece and nephew to fighting Envy disguised as a nine-year-old Alphonse! Oh, and did I mention enough sweet brotherly love to give you a sugar high?
1. Chapter 1

Al'S P.O.V.

"Good job boys!" exclaimed mom. She had been so happy today, from waking us up with a cheerful "Good morning!" to letting us help her make stew. We had just thrown in the last of the veggies in ans she was acting so proud. She ruffled brother's hair and shot a warm smile my way.

"Al, let's go outside!" Brother said with a smile full of innocents. I was sunny, plus the weather was great, so I nodded in reply. He grabbed my shoulder and we rushed out the door, leaving mother with a grin.

We were playing in the grass, and I laid on my back to look at the blue sky.

"Look at the sky, it's so pretty. . . but, it makes you feel so sma-" Brother quickly smacked me on the forehead. "Don't say small!"

"Sorry brother, it's just so pretty." The wind swiped through our hair and I closed my eyes.

"Nah, it's okay, I shouldn't of hurt you." he said.

"hey!" I snapped back with a smirk. "I'm not that weak!" I laughed a bit. "but still mean. . ." Of course brother pouted with a small frown on his face.

I sighed at the wind again and let it swirl around me more.

"hey! The mail man is here!" Brother shouted, leaping top his feet and grabbing my hand to pull me up out of the grass.

"Let's tell mom." I said since lately the mail seemed very amusing to her.

We came inside to see mom staring off into space, looking out the opposite window. He face was very pale and wore a frown. She stroked her ponytail and her eyes were saddened.

"Mom?" Brother croaked out.

She jolted with surprise and turned to us with a fake smile painted on her face. "Yes, sweat heart?"

"Mail's here!' he happily announced. She froze with shock as she thought, then her face lit up. "Boys! Stay here!" She said, running out the door.

I looked over at brother, who had an angry face. "brother?" I asked worriedly.

"Mom. . ." he managed to get out. "She wrote a letter to dad a month ago and she's been waiting ever since."

My face went blank. "how did I not know?" I barely cried out.

"It's not your fault, you were sleeping, like a normal kid would be doing." A smile escaped my mouth through the sadness. Brother ruffled my hair.

Mom ran in, her face full of tears and disappointment. It startled us. She fell to her knees in the doorway in front of us. She held her hands to her face, but stray tears still splattered on the floor as dozens of envelopes fell out of her arms.

Brother picked up one and read the words on it, but quickly threw it on the floor as anger exploded on his face-he managed to growl something out, but it wasn't something I could understand and it only seamed to make mom cry harder.

Brother stormed out of the room. I picked up one of the letters in horror when the first word I saw was 'Hoenheim' just after the 'to' on the front, and in big black letters read 'SENDBACK.' I threw the letter back on the ground and ran out to the back of the house with brother, leaving our mother weeping and alone.

"Brother?" I said through my tears and sobs, making it sound more like 'brathwa' than an actual word. He was in our room, sitting on his bed with an ugly pout spread across his face.

"Brother?" I said again, sounding more weepy than I intended. He put his hand on my tank-topped shoulder, but it was cold-really cold, like metal. It startled me.

I put my opposite hand on his opposite shoulder. "Brother." I called to him weeping again.

"Al!" He screamed at me. I looked at my arm, which now appeared metal, too. I screamed.

"Al!" He screamed at my face.

"Al!" Again.

"What Brother?"

"WAKE UP!"

My armor clanked as I jolted awake. "Al!" Brother yelled, and suddenly he noticed my eyes were glowing again. "You okay?"

I nodded sheepishly and brother sighed in relief.

"Wait! Suits of armor can't sleep let alone dream. . ." Brother said thoughtfully.

"Brother," I started, but then realized I was still weeping, and quickly toned my voice. "I can't sleep, but I can daydream. If I think hard enough and remember past memories I can relive them. . ." I trailed off my explanation.

Brother's face was sad, but he smirked them frowned thoughtfully. "you were reliving memories?" He asked, his voice a little horse from screaming my name.

"Yah. . .why?"

"Wait, Al. . .can you choose to get out of your memory-day-dream if you want?"

"Yes, I can but normally I don't because. . .usually I have my body when in my daydreams." I confessed. Brother's face grew blank and his eyes went a little more wet than usual. But then he spoke. "You were screaming the word 'brother' and it sounded like you were crying."

If I had a face, it would have gone blank.

All was silent. I looked out the window to decide what to say. "I was dreaming about when mom found out dad was rejecting some of her letters." Brother thought about what I had said then replied. "I remember. . .we made stew, and I slapped you on the forehead."

I smiled inside because brother's memory was 100% correct. Neither of us said anything.

"Good morning." Winry said sleepily as she stood in her nightgown in the doorway. Her hair was brushed slightly, but was still tousled and she held her wrench in her hand. She waved the wrench at brother and he flinched. The, she turned to me and softened her 'I'm gonna get ya!" face. "Al, were you dreaming this morning?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure you're all right? I f you want to talk, I'm always here." She said sweetly.

"It's nothing Winry, Al's fine." Brother told her. She nodded, then there was silence.

"W-winry," I started. "I'll help you make breakfast."

She smiled and nodded. 'Hurry up and get in the kitchen, then." She said as she left.

"Brother, you should get dressed." I told him. "Wearing just your boxers isn't healthy-you could get sick!" That was the last thing I wanted.

He nodded and grabbed his clothes of the floor, then straightened to look at me. He put his hand to my forehead. "Sorry I hit you that day."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Why do you guys hate Princess so much? Not one of her stories have been reviewed, while I'm getting like two a chapter! We both worked really hard on this and would appreciate it if you dropped us a review, even if it were to say 'this sucks, don't write any more' it would still let us know how you guys fee about the story.

Alright, rant over, now it's Psycho's turn.

* * *

Ed's P.O.V.

"_Sorry I hit you that day."_

I watched as Al clanked down the hallway and the stairs to help Winry make breakfast. I turned back into mine and Al's room to put on a white tee-shirt and black pants, which was hard to do one handed. Then, I walked down the stairs with my plastic replacement leg clunking every time I took a step.

I had grown again, only an inch or two, but I still grew, so my automail needed to be refitted. I think Winry was glad to see that for once my automail wasn't smashed to pieces or hanging, non-existent from my arm or leg stump.

In the kitchen, Al and Winry were making large plates of eggs, sausage, and toast. I sat down at the square wooden table to watch them finish cooking. At the same time Al and Winry finished the food, Granny came in with Den following behind her, his metal leg making a much louder clunk against the wood than my plastic replacement.

"Morning Granny." Al and Winry chorused as they laid down the plates of food on the table. I nodded to her as she sat down across from me.

"I know we're leaving for Central this afternoon Brother," Al started as he watched us eat. "But what are we going to do until then?"

I put down my egg covered fork as I thought about Al's question. I normally have something planned, but I wasn't in the mood for running around today, especially with my arm and leg being worked on, so I didn't have anything planned.

"Well, we could just wander around town and see what happens, I'm not really in the mood for an adventure today."

"But Brother!" Al protested as I grabbed my fork with my left hand and started eating. "You're always in the mood for an adventure: you're an adventure addict!"

My face grew hot at Al's insult. "Am not!" I shouted hotheadedly.

"Yeah, you kinda are, Ed." Winry agreed with a laugh as she munched on her toast.

My blush grew deeper as I realized they were right. That didn't make it okay for them to tease me, though. I shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth to avoid anymore conversation. We ate in silence until almost all the food was gone.

"Well, I know what I'm doing today." Winry stated as she got up from the table and walked over to the sink with her now empty plate. "I need to stock up on more parts before I start tuning up Ed's arm and leg."

"If you're going to be out restocking parts, that means I'll be here attending to any customers until you get back." Granny Pinako said.

I got up to help Winry with the dish washing and from the corner of my eye, I saw Al walk off with Den and Granny Pinako.

"What _are _you two going to do today?" Winry asked me as she grabbed the dish soap from a cupboard above the sink.

I shrugged in response to her question. "Like I said to Al, just wander around and see what comes our way. We haven't been out here in so long, and it's been awhile since Al and I have done nothing, we're always in motion. Plus, with all that's been going on lately, something interesting is bound to come our way." Winry laughed when I said that, and that got me laughing, until we were both rolling on then floor in a large fit of laughter.

"So, when are you and Al going to start your long day of nothing?" Winry asked me when she and I had caught our breath.

"As soon as Al gets back from wherever he went." I told her, and at the same time Al came clunking into the kitchen.

"Come on Al." I told him. "it's time to go out and enjoy a long day of nothing before getting on the train and having to sit for hours."

"Okay." Al said and followed me out the door.

We walked down the path from Winry's house to the main part of town. It then struck me how small Resembool was compared to places like Central, where me and Al usually hung out. It also occurred to me how long it's been since me and Al took a walk together. We were usually so busy, Never having time for something as simple as a walk.

It was nice out, sunshiny and everything, I liked it. So did Al, even if he couldn't feel the warm breeze sweeping up the dirt path like I did. Man, life must suck for him. I sighed at that thought. When we were little, Al was the "innocent cute brother," and I was the " evil cute brother."

Al's smile (especially when he was young) were always full of innocence, I think that was why Al always one the fights when Mom got to decide. Our distant family would always squeal over him when they visited, which I didn't mind-being hugged is not my best subject. To think of it now, how mad would they be if they saw him now. . .incapable of smiling. I frowned. I bet within five minutes of finding out, they would scream about how I killed the little angel. Ha, ha.

"Lovely weather, huh." Al said, even though he couldn't feel it.

"Yeah! It's awesome." I said, trying to think happier thoughts.

Silence. . .

Silence. . .

Annoying silence. . .

"Hey, Al," I started.

"Yes Brother?" He said cheerfully. . .as always

"You know I love you, right?" I said with a smirk, trying not to sound supper serious. Although, I wanted a serious answer.

"Yeah, I know brother, don't worry." he said with a laugh.

The rest of the walk was quiet except for a few conversations here and there, but we just wanted to relax. Me, the adventure addict, just wanted to relax.

(Unknown P.O.V.)

He dashed through the woods, smirking.

He laughed to himself, he was getting closer.

He finally peered out of the dark, adjusting his gloves. The breeze swept through his hair and he thought for a minute.

Then, he saw it.

A picture, it gleamed on the rocky road.

Grinning evilly, he picked it up.

The picture was of Ed and Alphonse when they were little, it had fallen out of Ed's pocket.

His smile grew bigger (it was borderline insane now) as he realized who the other blond was in the photo-not Edward. He realized he had only seen the trash can in his trash can form-not his cute, defenseless body. He removed a piece of green hair from his face.

"Well, well," He said to himself. "The Fullmetal pipsqueak has a week point"

He cackled as he turned into a familiar blond boy.

(Ed P.O.V.)

We were back at Winry's with only a half hour till our train left, so I needed my arm and leg back. Al was in our room doing some last minute packing while Winry was reconnecting my limbs in her workshop.

I ground my teeth together as the nerves were reconnected, I hate this part. Taking them off is painless, but putting them back on is a different story entirely.

Once Winry had reconnected them, I stood up and stretched my limbs out. I felt balanced, finally. Walking around with only one arm and a plastic leg isn't exactly the most comforting feeling in the world.

We said our goodbyes and Winry reminded me, once again to call before coming in for repairs. I put on my white gloves and red jacket, before grabbing my suitcase and walking the short distance to the train station with Alphonse trailing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Yes! We finally got a review! Luckily, I already have this chapter typed up, so it took me not time at all to post it!

It's Princess's turn this time!

* * *

Al's P.O.V

"And that's why I don't have facial hair!" Brother declared as he finished his story.

"That's really something brother." I said awkward due to the strange nature of the story.

Brother must have talked rather loudly, because a woman with brunet shoulder-length hair turned to look at us and rolled her moss colored eyes then turned back around, annoyed.

Th train slowly stopped and I leaped out of the seat. "Look brother! We're finally here!" I said cheerfully, but he had a grimace on his face.

"Great. . . more Mustang! Ain't that just great, Al!" Brother said, the sarcasm in his voice heavy.

"Just go." I told him, putting my hand on his back and pushing slightly to make him move quicker.

Brother sighed and gave up the fight. "Fine! But I'm not going to like it!" he hollered.

"Who said you have to?" I replied, and silence came between us before a fit of laughter. We then jumped off the train and were finally in Central.

"So Fullmetal, find any new research concerning the Stone?" Mustang asked with his back to us in his chair.

"For the last time, I went to get my automail refitted." Brother smirked. "I've grown, you know."

I fidgeted my full coup of tea and pondered why they still placed it in front of me, I couldn't drink it-but I'm kinda glad they gave it to me though, they were treating me like a normal human.

"Is that even possible?" Mustang shot at brother as he swung his chair around to face us.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'LL NEVER GROW LIKE A BEAN WITHOUT WATER!" Brother ranted as he sprang out of his chair like an insane lunatic at the implied height insult.

Mustang smirked to himself. "I do have a mission for you though." He said, a serious tone edging its way into his voice.

"What now?" Brother whined.

"This is an order: Babysit Hawkeye's niece and nephew."

"Brother looked up at him pathetically and said "what?" dumbly.

"That is an order Fullmetal!"

"I'm not a babysitter!" He moaned.

"Tonight: Smokey Park avenue! 5:00!"

I nodded, and brother frowned.

"Thank you for doing this for me. . ." Riza started, unaware that we had done this as an order, not as volunteer work. She smiled warmly at us.

"Well yah. . .Sometimes you gotta do what things tell you to do." Brother said with a grin as the officer raised an eyebrow.

"You know, like your conscience!" I said quickly, saving the situation. She nodded.

Riza was certainly doing something social tonight. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hung down to her knees with a slit up one of the legs. Her blond tresses were hanging long with a thin black headband separating her bangs and her long hair. She had pearl studs in and her lips were a scarlet color, her chocolate colored eyes were lined with mascara.

"Thanks again." Hawkeye said, stumbling as she walked to grab her purse. "Dang heels." She muttered under her breath.

"So, Hawkeye. . .watcha doing tonight?" Brother asked.

"Going on a date." She said firmly.

Hawkeye + Date? It didn't add up, but then again, her wearing hells didn't add up either.

"W-with who?" Brother stuttered out. It didn't make sense to him either.

Hawkeye smiled a big lipstick smile as she tossed- lipstick, a mini hairbrush, mints. . .and a gun (fully loaded) into her purse. We just stared at her.

"Colonel." She said in an almost whisper.

Brothers jaw dropped and we both fell backwards.

"Why else would I put a fully loaded pistol in my handbag?" She smiled evilly.

"C-c-colonel? Mustang?" Brother stuttered again. We really need to get that fixed, he stutters so much.

Just then, a thumping noise came from upstairs, and then the stairs.

"Here they come- Xavier! Sasha! She yelled and brother's head popped up as I sat up.

"Yes aunt Riza!" A small voice hollered.

The voice belonged to a five-year-old girl with long, sunshine colored hair and silvery-gray eyes. She wore a floral patterned dress and had her hair in a long braid down her back with a big blue bow on the end. So this was Sasha?

"Hi Sasha, this is Edward and Alphonse, they're going to take care of you, okay!" Hawkeye chirped, her eyes softening when she turned to Sasha. A small boy came in, just behind Sasha. He was about four years old, and scoring the same blond hair and gray hues as Sasha. He wore a blue t-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Xavier! These are our babysitters." Sasha told her brother as she pointed to brother and I. He nodded.

"Alright! I'll be off now. Bye!" Riza said walking out the door.

"Bye Riza!" We all four chorused as she left.

**One hour later**

Our intense playtime was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Got it!" Brother hollered as he got up from were he was playing with Xavier in his room.

"Oh! That's probably my friend I invited over for dinner," Sasha whispered to me. "His name is Alphonse, too!"

"Really? That's cool." I said to her cheerfully.

Downstairs, I met brother with an expression of shock an horror stuck on his face.

"What is it big brother?" I asked worriedly. What in the world could it b-I saw it. A child I saw over and over in pictures I loved to look at.

It was me.

* * *

Dun da dun dun, DUN!

:) I just had to add that. Not much more for me to say, but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Another chapter! I had no idea what to update, so I called Princess to ask her, and she said she wanted to read my chapter of A tale of two brothers.

* * *

Ed's P.O.V.

I stared in shock at the face I've only seen in pictures for four years now.

A nine-year-old, golden haired and eyed Alphonse.

"Alphonse?" I stuttered out as the Al beside me stood in silence.

"Hey Alphonse!" Sasha shouted as she ran into the front room.

"I'll. . . go get dinner started." I said as I slowly backed I slowly backed into the kitchen where Xavier was.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him with a fake smile.

"Stew!" Xavier shouted with a cheesy grin. Good, stew was one of the few things I could make.

"I'll get started on that. Go play with your sister and I'll call you when the food's ready. Okay?"

He nodded, then ran out of the room like the demented four-year-old he is.

Alphonse came in to help me with the stew. The tension in the air was palpable enough to cut with a tooth pick, and I was glad non of the kids came in. Al and I were throwing in the last of the chopped vegetables when I finally opened my mouth.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Al in a panicked whisper so the kids didn't run in.

"I don't know!" His whisper was just as hysterical as mine.

"What if he's Envy!" I exclaimed, voicing my earlier concerns.

"What would Envy be doing here, playing with little kids?" Al contradicted, dismissing my worry.

The kids ran down the hall then, storming though like a heard of elephants in make believe play. The kid in question hesitated in front of the kitchen doorway, and gave both of us the most evil, demented look you've ever seen on a nine-year-old. Me and Al stared at him until he left-still grinning evilly.

"Okay, so what if it is Envy, how would he know what I looked like when I was little?" Al asked frantically.

I remembered the picture I always kept in my inside coat pocket of Al and I when we were younger and frantically went through my coat.

"Oh crap." I whispered. "The picture's gone!"

"You have a picture of me?" Al asked.

"No." I lied, unsure of how Al could have heard me.

Al bent his head in a way that showed he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Brother. . ." He started. "You LIE!" Crap.

Sasha popped her head into the kitchen. "Auntie Riza says lying is bad!" She shouted.

Al cocked his head in a way that showed he was trying not to break out in laughter. I just rolled my eyes at the blond.

"Sasha, go play!" She left quickly due to my tone.

The stew was done finally, and we all sat quietly down to eat.

Alphonse (who we think is Envy) just shoveled the stew in his mouth while staring at Al, which made his stare point at me.

"You know. . ." I said with a smirk, certain my theory was true. "It's not nice to stare."

'Envy' looked at me with a scowl while Sasha and Xavier watched in amusement.

"Right. . . palm tree?" I said, my voice filled with hatred.

A vein suddenly popped in his forehead in a hatred filled expression that Alphonse never would have made. This was Envy! I slammed my soup bowl down, causing Al to flinch.

"How dare you make yourself look like Alphonse!" I screamed.

He laughed sadistically and I chucked my bowl at 'Al's' face, my vision tinged red around the edges I was so angry. It still hurt a small bit to see something as cute as Alphonse be hit with a bowl of burning hot stew.

"Edward! Auntie Riza says it's not nice to throw things, especially food!" Sasha scolded.

I was so furious I reacted without thinking. "Shut up!" I yelled at the five year old, seething with rage.

Tears started to swell in her eyes and she ran out of the room sobbing.

"You made a little girl cry! How pathetic." Envy laughed as he shifted back to his normal cross dressing form.

"You're not a very nice babysitter Ed!" Xavier shouted, his face red and his small fists shaking with rage. "I'm gonna tell auntie Riza when she gets home, and she'll shoot you!" He continued as he ran out of the room to comfort his sister.

I ignored his empty threat and glared at Envy as he gave me the evil eye, trying to taunt me into a fight.

Finally, I snapped and we shoved ourselves away from the table and out of our chairs in perfect synchronization. I was just about to go for his throat when I heard the lock on the front door click and open with a small groan.

The Hawk's eye was back from her date with the Flame Colonel.

* * *

Grrrr...That was really short. Normaly I can generate roughly 2,000 words, but not this time.

Oh well. Princess, it's your turn!


End file.
